The purpose of this conference is to make available the latest new research findings in drug addiction treatment by posting the entire conference on-line on the internet. This one-day conference will be sponsored by Columbia University and held on Saturday, April 24th, 1999, at the Columbia Presbyterian Medical Center (CPMC). The program will include eight speakers who are experts in the field of drug addiction research who will present their findings. These speakers will include: Dr. Herb Kleber, who will present an "Overview of Drug Addiction," Dr. Steven Higgins will present on "Contingency Management in Special Treatment Populations," Dr. Kathleen Carroll will present on "Cognitive Behavioral Treatments of Drug Addiction," Dr. Thomas McLellan will present on "Treatment Outcome Research on Drug Addiction," Dr. Elliot Gardner will present on "Biology of Reward Mechanisms," Dr. Nora Volkow will present on "Brain Imaging and Substance Abuse Research," Dr. Don Landry will present on "Anti-cocaine Catalytic Antibodies," and Dr. Frances Levin will present on "Pharmacological Treatments of Drug Addiction." The on site participants will include researchers, physicians, the media, policy makers, criminal justice/law enforcement personnel, as well as other providers and payers. The entire conference will be posted on a specially constructed website at CPMC. The "on- line" participants will include anyone who has a personal computer that can access the internet, along with the appropriate software (available free of cost for individual use). The on-line program will also include components for interactive education and qualify the participant for continuing education credits in their specialty field. The on-line program will allow electronic communication whereby the participants can easily contact the program presenters whose responses to the queries can then be archived and made available to all. The goal of this "on-line" conference will be to reach a potential audience far in excess of the numbers that would usually attend an "in person" or televideo conference; at a far lower cost.